This invention relates to an analyzing system suitable for analyzing the operating conditions of individual electrical apparatus.
There is known an amount-of-consumption supervisory control system which, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Gazette No.63-53696, monitors the change of the amount of consumption of electric power or gas and detects the abnormal consumption, in which case an alarm is displayed and electric power or gas is stopped.
This system is directly connected to a watt-hour meter or gas-flow meter so as to monitor the total amount of the consumption. Thus, it cannot detect information about the operations of individual apparatus. In addition, since it cannot detect the abnormal conditions of individual apparatus, it is difficult to relatively detect the abnormal conditions of small-power consuming apparatus. Moreover, if power or gas is stopped, other apparatus than abnormally operating apparatus are also stopped, with the result that continuously operating apparatus or electrical apparatus cannot be operated on the basis of a timer. Also, the life patterns or living conditions of residents cannot be known in detail from the total amount of consumption of electric power or gas.
In the near future, the number of the aged who live alone will be supposed to markedly increase with the increase of the population of persons of advanced ages. Thus, the aged and the living-alone persons who are apt to keep in less contact with the society or community are difficult to check the change or abnormality of their life by themselves. In addition, a system for emergency will become necessary to look after these persons. Therefore, it becomes important to grasp the life patterns and conditions of living of these persons.
In recent years, the home electronics have been advanced and a variety of electrical appliances (hereinafter, simply called the apparatus) have been used in many homes. These apparatus include electric lights, refrigerators and so on which are probably articles necessary for living, comforts of life such as air conditioners, and information apparatus such as videos and personal computers. It is no exaggeration to say that the life patterns of individuals can be known from the kinds, operating date, operating time and frequency of use of apparatus which private persons enjoy or operate.
It can be considered to attach a sensor to each of the apparatus and to record the situations in which respective apparatus are operated, but this is uneconomical depending on the kinds and cost of apparatus. In addition, all the information concerning the use of the apparatus must be collected and processed. However, the transmission from each apparatus to a processor such as a computer needs an additional communication system.
A power supply quality analyzing system for analyzing the quality of, the commercial power supply which supply power to each apparatus in a house is marketed by TOYO TECHNICA of Japan. According to this analyzing system, the effect of the power supply quality on the operation of various apparatus is analyzed from the waveform of the power so that the trouble due to power can be made clear.